


Endeavor

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Surprise! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: Really just playing to my obsession with Spock having hidden relationships that McCoy and Kirk learn about at random moments.
Relationships: Spock/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117
Collections: Best_Reader_Inserts





	Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.

Several beeping machines surrounded you as you woke up. You blinked slowly, letting the surroundings sink in. A sick bay, you knew that much, but it wasn’t your ship. Of that you were certain. Definitely Starfleet, you breathed a sigh of relief, at least you knew you were safe.   
You close your eyes, trying to bring back the memories of what had lead to your current medical leave. There was an attack, Klingons, you knew better than to engage. But you were clever and knew you could get yourself out of this fight. You could protect your crew…. Your crew, where were they, were they safe? The heart rate monitor began to speed up.   
“Easy there, sweetheart,” A voice drawled from your right side. You opened your eyes to a gruff looking man, handsome, but gruff. “Breathe.”   
You cocked an eyebrow at him, “I’m not having an admiral die on my watch.” He grumbled.   
You smirked, “I’ll have to remember your dedication.” You mumbled as he tapped his pad and let out a puff of breath.   
“At least you have a sense of humor.” He retorted, continuing to look over the machines around you and back to his pad.   
“Tell me doctor, which ship am I on?” You asked as he continued to fiddle around you.   
“Enterprise,” he said, as he began quickly typing on the pad, the heart rate monitor began to frantically beep. “Shit.”   
Your eyes flickered up to his, “Doctor?”  
“Just what the hell did you think you were doing taking on Klingons in your state?” He snapped, pulling himself away from the pad to focus on you.   
“I’ll have you know I am a decorated admiral…” You began, only to be cut off.   
“You don’t know.” He murmured, his eyes boring into yours. “Admiral, you are pregnant.”   
Your breath hitched. Pregnant. You were pregnant. On his ship and pregnant. But you had both kept your relationship a secret. You both respected each other’s career too much to ruin it with a relationship. Space was not a place to raise a child, especially not when you just lost your ship. A family put too many nails into the coffin of your life. “No.” You stated firmly.   
He chuckled, “This isn’t something an order is going to erase.”   
You sat up, instantly regretting it as your head began to spin. “My crew,”   
“Fine, all beamed onto the Enterprise as the Endeavor blew. You’re all lucky.” He said, “If we had not intercepted your distress call you all would have been gone.”  
You knew why your distress call had been picked up. He was listening, he would deny it to his final breath, you had no doubt, but he was listening for you. It had been months since you had seen him. And now you were pregnant. You should have known that your perfect game of dancing around the universe would come back and bite you in the ass.   
“Doctor,” You began.   
“McCoy, sir,” He interrupted.   
“Bones! How’s the patient?” A man bounded up behind the doctor, an infamous man, who you had the privilege of seeing during multiple hearings, all to determine his future in Starfleet. Captain James T. Kirk.   
“Alive.” McCoy grunted, finally turning away from you to look at the captain.   
“Admiral Y/N, it is a privilege to have you aboard my ship.” He stated, with a slight bow.   
You chuckled, “Captain Kirk, you’ll receive a commendation for this.”   
He smirked, “You know I’ve always been worthy of one.”  
You rolled your eyes, you couldn’t deny that you had a soft spot for the impulsive captain. He reminded you of yourself, even if he broke your age records, at all but admiral.   
“So what brings you to the Enterprise?” He asked.   
“Klingons,” you mutter.   
He nods and looks up as another presence enters your small hospital area. You feel his worry, but you can’t see it, no one can as he meets your eyes.   
“Admiral,” He states nodding his head toward you.   
“Commander Spock.” You say, returning the nod, feeling your insides begin to squirm, you had forgotten McCoy’s news for a moment.   
Kirk stared between the two of you, looking back and forth. McCoy glanced between the three of you and shrugged. “Captain, I believe the Admiral will need medical attention beyond my expertise.”   
Kirk turned to the doctor, drawing his gaze away from his first officer and you. “What makes you say that Bones, you’re the best one in the universe?”  
McCoy gritted his teeth, you could see his brain trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn’t ruin his doctor patient confidentiality.   
You sighed, “I’m pregnant.” Spock’s eyes quickly darted to your face, flickers of emotion flew across them in an instance before being pushed down into his regular stone faced demeanor.   
“So, why can’t we deal with that?” Kirk said unceremoniously. Looking at McCoy.   
“Perhaps, this is not a normal pregnancy, Captain.” Spock stated. Gazing at you, “If it was merely a human pregnancy I doubt Doctor McCoy would have any problems.”   
You nodded, glancing down at your stomach where a new life was growing, you had not given it much of a though. You brought up a hand to rest on your still flat stomach, sensing a small flutter. Your eyes met Spock’s and he gave a small smile from the corner of his mouth.   
“Not up to the challenge Bones? I thought you were made of tougher stuff than that.” Kirk said, smacking the doctor in the arm.   
“Interspecies pregnancies are not my speciality!” The doctor snapped, both oblivious to you and Spock staring at each other.   
“I imagine that the genetic makeup of this particular child would cause even more complications.” Spock murmured, moving closer to your side.   
“And how would you know that just looking at her?” The doctor snarled, losing his cool at bickering with Kirk and being showed up by Spock.   
“Because the child is mine.” Spoke stated placing a hand on top of your stomach.  
The two men froze, staring at the two of you, mouths open. You laughed, “Spock, I think you shocked them into silence.”   
“It’s about time.” He murmured, a gentle smile on his face as he moved his hand along your stomach, you could feel him reaching out to the child.   
The other two men began bickering amongst themselves, falling out of their dumbfounded silence. You saw McCoy grumble as he started tapping on his pad, something about losing a bet.  
You looked up at Spock, It will be alright. You heard him say in your mind, I will take care of you. You weren’t too sure if he was talking to you or the child, but all the same, for a moment, you forgot that your universe was crashing down around you.


End file.
